


Kuiskaa iholleni kultahoureesi

by Vivacious



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Lohikäärmesairaus, M/M, PWP
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivacious/pseuds/Vivacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arkkikiven vietyään Bilbo palaa vielä yhdeksi yöksi, jonka aikana hän saa osansa kultakuumeesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuiskaa iholleni kultahoureesi

**Author's Note:**

> Kolmannen leffan myötä aloin parittaa näitä kahta kovasti ja niinpä löysin itseni kirjoittamasta. Tähän oli tarkoitus tulla juoni, mutta se päätti lähteä joululomalle Kontuun ja niinpä tarjoilen silkkaa seksiä. Ja okei, angstia myös, koska sen siitä saa kun näkee loistavasti näyteltyä lohikäärmesairautta. En valitettavasti puhu kääpiötä, mutta "ghivashel" on tutkimusteni mukaan hellittelynimi, jonka kirjaimellinen käännös on ”kaikkien aarteiden aarre”. Alussa lainattu kappale sopii mielestäni hyvin yhteen tämän ficin kanssa. Toivon, että nautitte tästä ja olisin todella ilahtunut jos kommenttia tippuisi.

_This is a gift, it comes with a price  
Who is the lamb and who is the knife?  
Midas is king and he holds me so tight  
And turns me to gold in the sunlight_  
Florence and the Machine – Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up)  
  
  
Kultakolikot ovat kylmiä Bilbon selkää vasten. Ne ja lukemattomat pienet jalokivet heijastavat soihtujen valoa, joka osuu Thorinin kelmeille kasvoille ja vääristää komeat piirteet. Bilbon kurkkua kuristaa. Tämä näyttää yhä henkeäsalpaavalta polvistuneena hänen ylleen. Siitäkin huolimatta, että tummat silmät hehkuvat kuin kuumehoureisella ja tämän kädet puristavat Bilbon hartioita lujemmin kuin koskaan aiemmin.   
  
”Minä tiedän, että minut on petetty”, Thorin mumisee. ”Tiedän, että he ovat pettäneet minut. Mutta sinä olet uskollinen,  _ _ghivashel__. Vain sinä.”  
  
Bilbo nielaisee, eikä tohdi kääntää katsettaan. Mitä toinen tekisikään kun saisi tietää, kuka kiven oli vienyt. Pelko on kylmää huurretta hänen rinnassaan, saa hänet värisemään kauttaaltaan. Thorin nojautuu lähemmäs häntä. Hänen tummat hiuksensa kutittavat Bilbon solisluita.   
  
“Saastaiset haltiat ja kirotut kaupunkilaiset eivät pääse tänne. He eivät koske yhteenkään kultakimpaleeseen. He eivät koske  _sinuun_. Erebor nousee jälleen täyteen loistoonsa arkkikiven myötä ja sitten he…”  
  
”Thorin”, Bilbo keskeyttää tämän vimmaisen puheen pehmeästi. ”Unohda heidät hetkeksi”, hän pyytää.   
  
Thorin katsoo häntä kuin hän olisi menettänyt järkensä. Kenties Bilbo onkin. Hän pelkää aamun punaista sarastusta ja taudin hehkua kääpiön kasvoilla. Miettii miksi oli palannut ja tietää vastauksen.    
  
”Väitätkö etteivät he tee väärin?” Thorin murahtaa. ”Väitätkö, että heillä on oikeus ryöstää isieni salit! Unohtaisitko sinä roistot ja viholliset, jotka ovat valmiina kaivertamaan tiensä tänne?”  
  
Bilbo kohottaa tärisevän kätensä Thorinin poskelle. ”En”, hän sanoo. ”En tietenkään. Mutta he eivät ansaitse…”  
  
”Hiljaa”, Thorin sähähtää. Hän tuijottaa Bilbon epäilemättä kalpeita, epätoivoisia kasvoja ja ilme hänen omillaan pehmenee. ”Kulta pukee sinua, _ghivashel_ ”, Thorin sanoo ja hieroo poskeaan vasten Bilbon kämmentä.   
  
Bilbo sulkee silmänsä. Lämmin ääni on liikaa, se muistuttaa häntä siitä kaikesta, minkä hän tulee ensisäteiden myötä menettämään.   
  
”Kun tämä on ohitse, puen sinut jalokiviin. Ompelutan safiireja takkiisi ja rei’itän korvalehtesi valkokullalla.” Thorin näykkäisee Bilbon korvaa saaden hänet ynähtämään. ” _Mithril_  loistaa vasten ihoasi”, Thorin mumisee ja vetää syrjään Bilbon päällystakin paljastaen valkean paidan sen alla. ”Tiesin sen heti kun loin katseeni siihen. Olet puhdas, toisin kuin ne Mahalin hylkäämät petturit.”  
  
Bilbo ei kestä kuunnella enempää. Hän nostaa toisenkin kätensä, vetää Thorinin huulet omiaan vasten. Ne tuntuvat samalta kuin aiemmin, leirinuotion äärellä heidän vielä tavoitellessaan samaa kohtaloa. Thorin sormeilee  _mithril_ -paidan hopeista kaulusta, ja Bilbo värisee sormenpäiden sipaistessa paljasta ihoa. Hän suutelee, suutelee, suutelee kuin Thorin olisi happea, eikä myrkyllistä häkää. Thorinin parta raapii hänen kasvojaan, mutta Bilbo ei voisi vähempää välittää vaikka se rikkoisi koko sileän ihon.   
  
Thorin riisuu hänet varmoin ottein, jättää hänen ylleen ainoastaan puhdasta valkeaa. Peti hänen allaan ei ole erityisen mukava. Rubiinit kaivautuvat hänen polvitaipeisiinsa jättäen jälkeensä punaisia viiruja ja kolikot luovat muhkuraisen patjan. Thorinin kosketus on kuitenkin pehmeä, täynnä muistoja ja niin kovin tuttu. Hän tuntee noiden sormenpäiden viivat paremmin kuin oman puutarhansa. Kun kaikki tämä loppuu, Bilbo istuttaa sinne tammen ja toivoo, ettei se koskaan kasva kieroon.   
  
Bilbon sormet ovat kömpelöt Thorinin napeilla. Tämä ei salli hänen edetä pitkälle niiden kanssa, vaan vangitsee Bilbon ranteet tiukkaan otteeseen heti rintakehänsä paljastuessa. Heidän huulensa erkanevat ja Bilbo vetää ahnaasti ilmaa keuhkoihinsa. Hänen päätään huimaa. Thorinin vapaa käsi kulkee Bilbon kiharoihin.   
  
”Kun olemme voittaneet, minä kruunaan sinut”, hän lupaa ja suutelee Bilbon otsaa kevyesti. ”Valan sinulle diadeemin hopeasta ja  _mithrilistä_ , jotta he kaikki näkevät kuinka arvokas olet. Istutan siihen opaaleja, jotka hehkuvat hämärässä. Kauniita kuten sinä.”  
  
Thorin sirottelee suudelmia alemmas, yli Bilbon värisevien silmäluomien ja punertavien poskien. Bilbo paljastaa kaulansa huulten laskeutuessa leukaluulleen. Joskus hän olisi kuunnellut Thorinin unelmia iloiten, nyt hän keskittyy ainoastaan ääneen, joka soi yhä matalana korkeassa salissa. Sen soinnut tunkeutuvat hänen murtuvan sydämensä väleihin.   
  
”Niinkö?” hän tyytyy henkäisemään. Thorin hymisee.   
  
”Mm. Pistän sinut istumaan viereeni valtaistuimelle ja katson kuinka kaikki toivovat saavansa kaltaisesi edes vilkaisemaan onnettomia partojaan.”  
  
”Minä näen ainoastaan sinut”, Bilbo vannoo ja Thorin naurahtaa.   
  
”Tietenkin. Minä olen  _kuningas_.”  
  
”Niin”, Bilbo kuiskaa, vaikka tahtoisi sanoa, ettei sillä ole mitään tekemistä tämän kanssa. Että hän toivoisi, etteivät he koskaan olisi päässeet tälle kirotulle vuorelle, ettei Thorin koskaan olisi laskenut hiuksillensa kruunua ja kadottanut samalla itseään.   
  
Thorin irrottaa hänen ranteistaan, mutta Bilbo antaa niiden levätä siinä, minne hän ne laski, päänsä yllä. Thorinin kosketus siirtyy Bilbon sisäreisille. Miekanpitelystä karheutuneet kädet hierovat yllättävän lempeästi hänen ihoaan, eikä Bilbo mahda mitään reaktioilleen.   
  
Hitaasti Thorin laskeutuu yhä vain alemmas, kunnes hänen hengityksensä hivelee Bilbon reisiä.   
  
”Kuninkaasi on polvillaan edessäsi. Pidätkö siitä?” Thorin kysyy ja Bilbo nielaisee. Thorin ei jää odottamaan vastausta vaan ohjaa Bilbon suuhunsa. Bilbon voihkaisu kaikuu kohti korkeiden pylväiden varassa lepäävää kattoa.    
  
Thorinin ote on tiukka hänen lantiollaan. Se estää jokaisen pienen nytkäyksen, jota Bilbo vaistomaisesti yrittää. Tuli kulkee pitkin hänen selkäpiitään, nuolee lanteita ja keräytyy poltteeksi vatsanpohjalle. Thorinin kieli vain yllyttää liekkejä. Bilbo puree alahuultaan.   
  
Bilbon kädet laskeutuvat hänen tahtomattaankin. Pian hänen nyrkkinsä ovat täynnä silkkisen mustia hiuksia ja hänen vasemman puoleinen etusormensa leikittelee kutreihin sidotulla helmellä. Bilbon rintakehä kohoilee hädin tuskin pidätellystä voihkeesta. Thorin ei kenties ole aivan järjissään, mutta Bilbo ei tahdo koko retkikunnan kuulevan heitä. Hän kiemurtelee kiiltävän kultameren yllä ja pyytää mielessään armoa jota Yavanna ei hänelle suo. Kääpiökuninkaalla on hopeakieli. Se jahtaa hänen kalunsa alla tykyttävää suonta ja Bilbo on varma, että hänen nyrkkiinsä jää suortuvia.   
  
Sitten Thorin vetää pois syntisen suunsa, eikä Bilbo saa pidäteltyä pettynyttä huokaisuaan. Thorinin huulet kaartuvat maireaan hymyyn.   
  
”Tiedätkö mitä teen, kun kaikki likaiset katseet ovat kääntyneet pois, kun olemme kaksin valtaistuinsalissa?” hän hyrisee kysymyksensä. Bilbo pudistaa päätään.  
  
”Minä vedän sinut syliini. Heitän maahan kristalliviittasi ja riuhtaisen housusi auki. Paljastan sinut.”  
  
 _Eru auta_ , Bilbo ajattelee Thorinin liukuessa ylös ja ottaessa heidät molemmat käteensä. Sillä hetkellä on helppoa unohtaa, että Thorin todella tarkoittaa sanojaan, että ne syntyvät lohikäärmekullan juovuttavasta kimalluksesta. On helppoa unohtaa aamu ja petturuus ja antaa kuumeen levitä myös omalle iholle.   
  
”Työnnän sormeni sisääsi ja hieron kunnes huudat hurmiosi läpi koko vuoren”, Thorin ähkäisee. ”Annan sinun ratsastaa sylissäni siellä, missä joudumme istumaan päiväkausia harmaapartaisten ylimysten kanssa. Ja kun se on ohi,  _ghivashel_ … ah… puen sinut  _minun_  viittaani,  _minun_  väreihini ja kannan sinut huoneisiimme. Nostan sinut peilin eteen, jotta näet säihkyvät silmäsi ja otan sinut uudestaan.”   
  
”Thorin”, Bilbo henkäisee. Hän asettaa kämmenensä Thorinin harteille, takertuu tähän kuin voisi siten pysäyttää julman ajan. Thorinin huulet jättävät kuumottavia palovammoja hänen iholleen. Valkeat kipinät hyppivät puoliksi sulkeutuneilla silmäluomilla.  
  
”Sinä olet minun, voro”, Thorin sanoo ja on lähellä, ettei Bilbo nyyhkäise. ”En koskaan päästä sinua lähtemään. Kahlitsen sinut kullalla, jos se on se mitä vaaditaan.”  
  
Bilbon selkä kaartuu vasten pistelevää aarretta. Hänen kurkustaan kohoaa hysteerinen naurahdus.   
  
”Loistat yhtä kirkkaasti kuin arkkikivi”, Thorin sanoo ja puraisee hänen korvaansa. Tuli leviää läpi Bilbon kehon. Hän palaa roviolla, joka koostuu kiiltävästä kullasta, sekä ihosta, jota hän ei enää koskaan tule koskettamaan.   
  
Thorin laukeaa hänen vatsalleen omistavan suudelman tahdittamana. Tämä nukahtaa pian sen jälkeen, päiväkausien kuumeisen etsinnän ja univajeen uuvuttamana. Bilbo katsoo kuinka Thorin nukkuu, seuraa tasaisesti kohoavaa rintakehää, sekä sipaisee viimein huolettoman sileää otsaa. Hän toivoo, että toivoa olisi. Livahtaa sitten kuin varas yöhön.   
  
Aamu koittaa, kuten oli välttämätöntä. Kaksi ratsua kaartaa heidän eteensä, ja Thorinin kasvot ovat yhtä kylmät kuin kivimuuri heidän välissään. Sanat kaikuvat kuuroille korville.   
  
Lopulta Bilbo astuu esiin. ”Se on oikea arkkikivi. Minä vein sen heille!” hän huutaa, ja Thorinin kääntyessä hän tietää kaiken olevan ohitse. Yhden teon myötä hän on muuttunut aarteesta kissankullaksi.   
  
Bilbon veri ei vuoda, mutta se ei tarkoita, etteikö hänen suunsa maistuisi raudalta. 


End file.
